


Kinktober Day 2: Voyeurism

by melonbun



Series: Linhardt/Mercedes/Byleth [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Multi, Rimming, Voyeurism, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/melonbun
Summary: me in tears, i'm really fucking gay for lin and mercie thanks





	Kinktober Day 2: Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> me in tears, i'm really fucking gay for lin and mercie thanks

Mercedes didn’t take long to figure out that she had a thing for watching others. From the first time when she’d stumbled upon two fellow students making out in the gardens. She’d only watched for a few seconds before she retreated but she couldn’t help but swallow and think about it the rest of the night.

Best of all she loves watching her partners. She loves seeing their reactions and noting the changes as the night went on. All the physical reactions, a scrunch of the face, clenching of the hands, curling of the toes, gritted teeth or mouths wide open.

Tonight she’s seated at the side of the bed, at the perfect angle to watch Lin’s reactions to Byleth’s ministrations. In a pillow princess mood tonight Byleth lavishes him in kisses. Mercedes loves the arch of Lin’s back, the soft rising of his chest, how his cock fattens up as Byleth licks and kisses at his neck, cups his face and licks his way inside his mouth, sucks and bites at his nipples. Then they kiss their way down the planes of his stomach, kiss back up Lin’s arms and place soft kisses over fluttering eyelids. 

She loves the way she can see Byleth looking at Lin with adoration in their eyes and vice versa when the other can’t, eyes closed in pleasure, or just when the angle isn’t right. She loves being able to see every twitch and each jerk as Byleth spreads Linhardt’s legs, lifting them over their shoulders and kissing the pucker of his ass before licking a stripe up to his balls. Being able to see as Lin’s eyes flutter shut and a blush stretches down to his chest.

She loves being able to see the progress of Linhardt slowly losing his reservations, going from quiet and reserved, sleepy sometimes, to rocking his hips and panting. She loves being able to hear each moan and sigh. She loves being able to see as Byleth licks their way into his ass and Linhardt’s toes curl over their shoulders. She sees the way Linhardt looks down his body to Byleth’s head between his legs and the way his cock twitches in response to the sight when Byleth themself can’t see it.

There’s always a throbbing between her legs, usually she’s content to ignore it, or rather relax into it, not willing to miss a thing. Other times she’ll sneak her hands down to between her legs, letting her fingers slip through soft hair and into her wet heat while the other plays circles on her clit and she’ll cum to the sight of her partners indulging in the most decadent of pleasures.

Byleth redoubles their efforts, sucking Linhardt down to the hilt. She can see the bobbing of their throat as they swallow and the way Linhardt gasps because of it. Byleth pulls off and gathers the bottle of oil from the drawers, dribbling it on their fingers and prepping Lin. She listens to the squelching of Byleth’s fingers while they spread and fuck him open, always excited for the first brush of a prostate and the reaction that comes with it, this time a gasp and widening of the eyes before Linhardt starts jerking his hips in time with Byleth’s fingers. It’s not long before they replace their fingers with their cock and slowly press in. She shudders as Linhardt moans Byleth’s name and his hands come to rest on his thighs over Byleth’s shoulders, squeezing while Byleth bottoms out.

She knows her watching appeals to them too, sometimes eyes will meet hers and a jerk of a cock will tell her they find the thought of being watched arousing. A moan of her name, an outstretched hand and how could she resist? She’ll strip from her clothes, if she was wearing any in the first place, and join them in bed, slotting herself behind one of them so she can still watch but so that she can touch too.

Lin’s head is pillowed in her lap she brushes his hair back from his forehead, the other hand playing at his neck with just the barest of pressure, feeling the vibrations of his moans through her fingertips. Up close she can see the remnants of spit over pebbled nipples and she reaches down to flick at one. Lin’s brow furrows and he mumbles, “more…” and how could she resist? She reaches her other hand down and squeezes his nipples, hard, watching as his hips jerk from the pain.

Byleth hisses and she knows Lin must have clenched down on them. Vaguely disappointed she can’t see their dick where it enters Lin she settles for watching the muscles in their thighs as they piston in and out of Linhardt. She loves the way Linhardt’s dick bounces with each thrust, dripping precum onto his belly, slick and shiny, that she would love to lick off. 

Byleth leans over to kiss Linhardt as they slide in and out. Mercedes slides her hands out of the way, instead placing them on Byleth’s warm back and appreciating the way they hum to acknowledge her. It’s not long before they sit back up because Linhardt’s moans are starting to reach a peak and they know Mercie loves to see the way his cock twitches and pulses, spurting cum over his flat belly. Byleth is quick to cum after, pulling out and cumming on Linhardt’s belly so their cum mixes which Mercie is happy to stick her fingers into. She spreads them, watching strings of it cling to her fingertips before breaking apart.

She sticks her fingers out for Byleth and they lean forward, cleaning up her fingers first then Linhardt’s belly. Linhardt’s hands make an aborted gesture, too tired to move, and Mercedes places his head onto a pillow, pulling Byleth over his body so that they can kiss. Mercie slips her hands around their shoulders and they reach down, one hand playing with a nipple while the other reaches down to between her folds. She sits back to watch that too, shuddering as Byleth’s fingers slip in and out, curling and rubbing into that place that sparks electricity through her until she cums on their fingers, watching as their fingers leave her, slick, and Byleth licks that up too. Byleth settles down on their stomach in the middle of them, one hand over Linhardt’s chest and she slides herself next to him,, throwing one leg over his and placing her still throbbing clit against his leg. She kisses their cheek and before they sleep they talk about nothing for a while, Linhardt asleep on the other side. She feels safe and happy here.

**Author's Note:**

> |wo) if you liked it pwease feel free to leave a kudos/comment, i thrive on positive reinforcement ddslfhlsd


End file.
